In a Cemetery
by koneko-cat
Summary: ikuto is a wanted vampire who lives in the towns cemetery. But what happens when this vampire begins to fall for the human amu, and what will amu do if she discovers that he is a dangerous out of contole blood sucking creature sorry not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

koneko cat- ok so here is the first chapter of In a Cemetery, I hope you like it, and please review, I LOVE it when people review, so review ok

******************************************************************

**~In a Cemetery~ Chapter 1**

**Ikuto pov**

I pulled my blood covered fangs out of the unconscious girl lying if front of me. I kissed her neck healing the fang wounds. My red glowing eyes turned back to their normal sapphire blue shade and my fangs retracted.

"Wha-what happened, who are you" she asked as she awakened

"Are you ok, I was across the street when I noticed you lying here" I lied to her

"What, all I remember is getting knocked down by something" she said holding her head trying to remember

I laughed a little "you must be pretty tired if you pasted out so easily, maybe you should go home and get some sleep, ok" I told her

She smile nodded her head "ok" she replied happily then ran off

Once she was out of site I turned around and walked back into the cemetery

'_man some of these girls are so stupid, who walks around at night with no one else and believe a complete stranger would tell them tell them what happened to them, heck for all they know I could have been a rapist or something, but none of them ever question the story I tell them' _I thought as I shook my head at their stupidity

"Tsukiyomi ikuto, I take it you had your fill on yet another unexpecting teenage girl" I heard a gravelly voice from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw a group of vampire hunters standing in a semi circle with their weapons that was specially made to kill vampires, in their hands.

"Maybe I have, why" I said suspiciously

"Tsukiyomi ikuto we have noticed a lot of activity in this area lately, and we've came to solve this little problem" one of them said then raised his gun to me

"Aw how cute, I haven't even killed anyone yet and I've already earned a spot in your hit list, I'm so horned" I said sarcastically and bowed

"Tsukiyomi ikuto, we are not playing games this time, we have given you several warning already, so now we have no other choose " he said then shot his gun, I tried to dodge it but i was too late and got hit in the side.

"Ahh" I yelled as I fell to the ground and clinched my side, then everything went dark.

**Amu's pov**

I sighed as I walked down the street to my house about two blocks over, right down the street from the Malice cemetery. You would think living so close to a place where rotting corpses lie would creep some people out, but it never really did bother me, I guess I'm just not normal.

'Man I hate tutoring, I always get home so late, and what makes it worse is that it doesn't help much. I'm still not making the grades I want I thought to myself as I felt cool night air blow against my skin, sending a small shiver down my spine.

It was a cool fall night, just cold enough to wear long sleeves or a thin jacket. The sky was clear and the stars shining bright, and in the center of the dark sky was an orange full moon that looked absolutely beautiful. The streets where desecrated and the only sound that could be heard was my own footsteps on the sidewalk.

Suddenly I feel a vibration on my pocket followed by my ring tone psycho.

"Hello" I said into the phone happily

"Hey amu-chan, where are you I just called your house but no answer" my BF utau asked

"I'm on my way home right now, I had to go to tutoring remember" I told her

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Why do you go to tutoring anyway don't you make like almost perfect grades" she told me

"No I don't make perfect grades, I still have that A- in math, plus I'd rather be in tutoring rather in a empty house" I murdered the last part

"Oh I'm sorry amu-chan, I didn't mean to say it like that" she started to apologized, but I cut her off

"don't worry utau, I know you didn't mean that, you were simple saying there is no real need for me to go to tutoring, my grades are good and I'm not struggling. I just prefer to be around people rather than being home" I told her, she sighed

"Amu-chan why don't you just come and live with me, I've already told you a million times that my parents are all for it, there actually the ones who asked me to tell you and they even have a room all made up for you" she told me

This time I'm the one who sighed "and I told you a million times, I'd prefer to stay at my house rather than move in with someone else, after all I am seventeen and I'll torn eighteen in about seven months so I'm practically an adult, don't worry probably all I need it a boyfriend" I told her joking with the last part

She laughed a little "yeah that all you need, anyway I got to go… and amu remember my door's always open for you" she said then hung up.

I kept walking home until I saw several guys secretly follow this one boy into the cemetery.

'What's going on over there' I thought because things just didn't look right, but I decided to mind my own business and just kept walking.

A few seconds past then I heard a gunshot and a scream; I quickly turned around and ran into the cemetery. I saw all the boys standing around the other boy, who was laying on the ground out cold. But as I ran over to them one boy noticed me and they all ran off. I stopped for a second

'why'd they run away' I thought.

Then I shook my head getting the thought out of my head, and then I ran over to the boy. I leaned down beside him and grabbed his wrist to be sure he still had polis, luckily he did. I grabbed his arm and put it around my neck and walked out of the cemetery to my house with him.

**Ikuto pov**

I woke up, feeling warmth all around but it didn't born like the sun. I slowly opened my eyes and saw pink, light pink walls almost white, pink carpet, pink covers, even pink pillows. I sat up but was forced back by the pain in my side. I tried to examined the wound but it was covered by white bandages.

"What the…" I started but was interrupted

"I see you're awake" a girl with pink hair said as she stood in the door way

"yeah I guess I am, what exactly am I doing here" I asked her

"well I was walking past the cemetery when I heard a gunshot, so I came running. there was a group of guys standing around you, but they ran off when they saw me, you where bleeding pretty bad so I brought you here and tined to your wounds" she told me

'_ha, stupid vampire hunters, I almost forgot there not allowed to interact with normal humans' _I thought to myself

"so what's your name" she asked me

"uhm ikuto, ikuto tsukiyomi" I told her

"hey ikuto, I'm amu hinamori" she said and flashed me a smile.

I endured the pain and prompt myself up to a sitting position "amu hinamori, that's a pretty name, it suits you" she blushed

"uhm thanks, so why'd those guys, uhm you know" she asked looking at the bandage

"what no compliment for me" I said acting hurt and ignoring her question

she me an evil glare that told me that she wasn't going to let me change the subject

"they were mad at me for something" I finally answered her

"so what did you do" she asked

"it doesn't matter" I told her

"so amu, you carried me all the way from the cemetery to your house, either you're really strong or you had your boyfriend help you" I told her, manly to see if she had a boyfriend

"well I-I don't have a boyfriend, actually I don't live far from the cemetery so I just carried you… and not to brag but I am pretty strong" she told me while lifting her aim and showing her 'muscle' I laughed a little then there was an unusual silence

"so… are you hungry" she asked excitedly

"well kind of, but I just got done eating"

"oh come on, you have to try my curie" she insisted then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed

"ahh" I screamed in pain

"oh I'm so sorry I forgot" she apologized

"it's ok, it doesn't hurt very much"

she looked at me like I was crazy, which is something no one ever does, the last person to look at me like that was locked in the cafeteria's storage room for a week, and that was back in elementary

"what do you mean it doesn't hurt very much, you just got shot a few hours ago" she practically yelled

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm just a fast healer, I should be able to walk around and do stuff after I eat again"

she smiled "than get your freaky butt down stairs and eat" I nodded my head and she helped me back up and down stairs.

After eating actual food I lied down in the room until she fell asleep, than I snuck out of the window and when back to the cemetery where I found yet another victim wondering the streets. and I was right, once I eat my wound completely healed, it just wasn't the kind of feeding she thought I meant.

The only reason why I didn't just bite amu then and there was because I am indebted to her, so I repaid her with two less wholes in her neck.

******************************************************************

koneko cat- alright there is chapter one, I'm pretty proud of myself I introduced both the main characters in the same chapter

ikuto- yeah I finally didn't have to wait, and to make it better for once you started off with my pov

amu- yeah there is just one thing I don't get

koneko cat- and what would that be amu

amu- you just said the two main characters right, well the only people who where really introduced were me and ikuto, and a bit of utau. so here's my question, what kind of story id this

ikuto and koneko cat- it's an amuto of course

amu- WHAT, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME

ikuto- why didn't you read the basic info before you agreed to do this story

amu- well…

ikuto- what's wrong amu, have I made you speechless again

koneko cat- ikuto leave amu alone, we all know she doesn't really make straight A's

ikuto- yeah I know, it's just fun to play with her

koneko cat- ok please review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I really want to know what you think, and if you have any ideas or subjections for later chapters please let me know, ok


	2. Chapter 2

**In a Cemetery chapter 2**

**Koneko cat- ok so here is chapter 2, sorry it took so long (I do not own shugo chara)**

**Amu- actually she has had this chapter done for a while, she just forgot to upload it**

**Koneko cat- amu, don't tell them that, they might get mad at me**

**Ikuto- ah, at least you uploaded it, now just start the story already,**

* * *

**amu pov**  
I woke up to the sun blazing in my eyes through the living room window, the sun was about in the middle of the sky, which meant two thing. one, it was around noon, and two, I was late for school! I fell asleep on the couch so that boy, uhm ikuto, could sleep on a comfortable bed.  
I ran upstairs to my room so I could get my school uniform.  
"uhm, ikuto I'm coming in for a second" I said while barley knocking on the door  
I waited a few seconds for a response, but never got one  
'_I guess he's still asleep, after all after losing that much blood and adding on to that staying up all night, it's not a surprise that he'd want to sleep in'_  
I slowly opened to door, because I didn't want to wake him up, but he wasn't there. the bed where he slept was made, and a note was placed on the pillow. I walked over to it and picked it up  
my dearest amu

I hate to have to leave so suddenly, but after eating your delouses food I started feeling a lot better, and I would hate to bother you with me presence any longer. I sincerely appreciate everything you've done for me, and hope you take this as a form of repayment. Oh and you should be more careful when you meet a stranger, for all you know I could have been a rapist, you could have put yourself in real danger. From now on if you find a complete stranger that's been injured call for an ambulance, do not take them back to your house, especially if you're home alone

ikuto tsukiyomi  
PS: I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about me, actually just forget you ever met me, ok  
'_what, why would he want me to forget him… ahh I can't think about this right now, I got to get to school_' I stuffed the note in my bag and dressed.  
**~Time skip~ last period~**  
School so far was pretty normal. I kept my eyes open for the blue haired boy that I met last night, but never saw him. I wanted to ask him so many questions, like what was with the note, why did he want me to forget him, why'd he leave so early, who where those dudes that shot him, and so much more. I was actually thinking about him so much, that I actually got a 94 on an English test, everyone was so surprised. now it's my last class of the day, which is study hall, but I can't study, every time that I start to concentrate on something my mind wonders off to him. his gorgeous sapphire eyes that where so beautiful they made you want to look at them for all eternity, his soft shiny midnight blue hair, his smooth pall skin, and his husky voice would pop into my head. Why I keep thinking about him I have no idea, I guess I am just a little worried about him, after all he was shot then just left.  
"amu… hello, amu" yaya called to me as she waved her hand in front of my face  
"hum, what" I asked as I came back to reality  
"amu, what's wrong, you've been out of it almost all day, did you get any news about your parents or ami" utau asked, I shook my head no

when I was fourteen mama, papa, and ami all went on a trip to Romania and never came back. I was going to go with them, but I decided not to because I wanted to hang out with my friends during spring break. Once spring break was over and they still weren't back we tried calling them, but never got an answer. I was able to get in contact with my aunt though, but she said she hadn't seen them, she figured they decided to not come. once summer vacation came around, me and all my friends flow to Romania to see if we could find them, we didn't, but we did see a video tape of the day they were scheduled to arrive. They all got off the plane, papa was carrying ami who was asleep, they grabbed their luggage, and left. They were caught on tape again that same day walking past a jewelry store, walking in the direction of my aunt's house, but then the trail went cold. they weren't on any of the other security cameras, not even the one two buildings down from the jewelry store, and nobody has see them. it was like they just vanished, just went poof and they were gone. now it's about three years later and I still haven't heard from them, we even put out a missing parsons report but had no luck.  
"amu, if it's not your parents then what's wrong" rima asked  
I shook my head franticly "nothing, nothing at all, I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night"  
utau sighed "you got to stop going to tutoring, you don't need it and it keeps you out till nine o'clock, then you have to cook dinner, clean up, and all that other stuff"  
I just ignored her and tried to finish my math homework  
"Yeah late night I woke up in the arms of the hottest guy I've ever seen, he had blue hair and blue eyes. He found me laying on the sidewalk right outside the cemetery, and then he told me I should go home and get some sleep since I just passed out there" I could hear a girl from the table behind ours tell her friends  
'wait blue hair and eyes, the hottest guy she ever seen, outside of the cemetery last night. she couldn't be talking about ikuto, could she'  
I turned around to face them "by any chance was he pall too, had a husky voice, was tall and slender, and was wearing all black except for blue outlining on his coaler, and was also wearing a cross necklace" I asked pointing out some of the things I remembered him wearing  
"cool N spicy" her friends whispered to each other, but she just stared at me, then started to think  
"yeah, actually his voice was husky, and he was wearing all that stuff. wait how did you know, did you see the hot guy too" she asked  
"uhm, well I guess you could…" I started, but then I remembered the note that said not to tell anyone "no, no I didn't, I just heard that's what he was wearing… I think someone at lunch today said they saw him in town last night"  
"oh really, well yeah that's the guy alright" she said, and I turned back around  
"hey I think I heard of that guy, he lives in the mention on top of the hill behind the cemetery. I think he is homeschooled or something like that, cause he doesn't go to any of the schools around here. I've never met him in person but I heard he's like the dreamiest guy ever" rima told me, obviously listening to my conversation with the girl behind me  
"yeah, and I heard that he goes around helping girls that are in trouble, like if they were attacked by a dog and pass out" yaya added  
"no, he's just a huge trouble maker and what he does is despicable" utau mumbled under her breath  
"wow, sounds like you have something against him" rima pointed out  
"ah what, no why would I have something against him… uhm I just heard that he dropped out of school and now all he does is go around causing trouble. The reason he's always spotted around the cemetery is because he hangs out there kicking down tombstones" she sweat dropped  
me rima and yaya just shrugged our shoulders and kept working, or at least in my case trying. about five minutes past when we finally heard the one thing that could give us back our freedom, the final bell.  
"so what are ya'll up to tonight, I'm gonna be up studying for that big test in history tomorrow, anyone want to join" yaya asked  
"cant I have to go somewhere tonight" utau said  
"sorry cant, I'm stuck babysitting" rima gave her excuse  
"I'm gonna be in tutoring studying there" I told her  
she sighed "oh man, well I guess it can't be helped, I'm studying alone tonight"

"well guys I'll see yawl tomorrow, I got to get to tutoring quick or else I want be able to get my favorite seat" I told them then ran off  
**~after tutoring~**  
I sighed as I began walking down the road "man I hate tutoring, it gets so boring"  
"hey amu-chan, how was tutoring" Ms Yumio asked as I passed her store that's not far from my house, so when a need something real quick, I usually just come here  
"it was fine, we had a sub today but other than that nothing new" I told her  
"I usually preferred to stay in my own business, but how is that boy doing, you know the one you needed all those bandages for last night"

"oh, uhm… well…"  
"it's fine sweetie, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"  
"uhm, thanks Ms Yumio"  
"no problem… oh I almost forgot, after you came in last night to buy all those bandages, I made this for you" she said the grabbed a basket off of the counter that contained bandages, medicine, and Band-Aids  
"oh you didn't have to, actually last night I bout more then I needed, turns out he heals really quickly"  
"well, take it any way, you never know when you might need it" she insisted and handed me the basket  
"uhm, thanks"  
"don't worry about it, now hurry up and get home" she said, I gave her a quick hug and left  
once I started to pass the cemetery, I was getting an uneasy feeling. then I noticed an extra set of footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turned around, but no one was there. I started walking again and so did the steps, I stopped and so did they. i tried to stay calm, but I was totally freaking out  
'oh my god someone is following me, I'm being stalked. why me, why did someone decide they want to follow me home, what did I ever do' I panicked  
then suddenly I was tackled, I didn't even here the steps getting closer. I tried to struggle out from under the stalker but only managed to get turned around. to see midnight blue hair, blood red eyes, and pall skin  
"i-ikuto" I yelled and he stopped  
"hum, amu" he said almost like a question, then he got off of me  
"of course it's me, how else would it be" I said a little irritated as I got off the ground, then I started staring into his red yes  
"hey ikuto, where'd you get the contacts, they're alsome" I asked and her seamed to jump a little  
"oh these, uhm… I can't remember, I've had them for a while" he said then turned around and took them out, showing his sapphire eyes once again  
"so what are you doing out this late" he asked  
"I should ask you the same question"  
"uhm, I was just about to get a bite to eat"  
"well I was on my way home from tutoring, why'd you follow and tackle me" I asked confused, if he was going to go get something to eat why would he tackle me  
"well that doesn't really matter, plus you shouldn't be so careless, if you know someone is following you, you should run, not stop and start freaking out" he advised me  
"well you shouldn't be following someone, you're lucky I didn't call the cops" I snapped back  
"even if you did call the cops they wouldn't have gotten here soon enough"  
I sighed "you're right, I was being stupid… so you said you where about to get something to eat, well I haven't eaten yet, you can over to my house and eat there, free of charge" I told him  
"didn't you read the note I left you, I told you note to bring strangers to your house"  
"actually you said if I find a stranger that has been injured not to bring him home" I corrected him, and he sighed  
"I should be more careful with my wording next time" he said then I grabbed his arm and lead him to my house  
once we got inside I sat him on the cough and started cooking stakes  
"hey ikuto, how do you like your stakes"

"rare please"

"rare? Are you sure, that's a little strange, most people like theirs medium rare or well done" I told him

"well I'm not most people, now am I"

I chuckled a little "yeah I guess you're not"

Ikuto pov

'_man what is it with this girl, just by hearing her voice I completely stopped my attack' _I thought as she went in the kitchen and started cooking

'_maybe it's because I'm indebted to her… but I already paid off that debt… what is it about her, that makes my stomach feel so funny'_

"ok ikuto, food's ready" she shouted as she brought me my plate "hope you like it, I never cooked a stake rare before so sorry if I did it wrong"

I popped a piece in my mouth, it was tender, juice, bursting with flavor like it has been marinating all day, and was just bloody enough to satisfy my hunger

"so how is it, if you want me to I can go back and cook it a little longer" she offered

"there's no way I'll let you take this away from me, it's to good" I told her, childishly guarding my plate

She laughed and I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again. Her cheeks got a little pink and my face started feeling a little warm

"ok well then I guess I did pretty good for my first time cooking a stake rare… eh, are you ok, you're all red in the face" she asked and I looked away

"uhm, yeah I'm fine" I told her then let out a long breath to get rid of my blush

"uhm, ikuto… today at school some girls where talking about you, and I was wondering… why don't you go to school" she asked then stared at me right in the eyes

"well, my parents pulled me out of school a long time ago, and… well I guess you can call it home schooled me" I told her

Once my vampire blood awakened when I was in first grade, I couldn't stay outside in the sunlight anymore. So my parents took me out of school and taught me how to hunt, feed, keep a low profile, and a lot of other stuff I'd need to know to survive.

She let out a sigh of relief "good, cause they were saying stuff like, you dropped out of school, and stuff like that"

"well thanks for dinner, it was really good" I told her as I finished the stake

"ikuto… uhm, I was wondering… well I really liked eating with you, and I was wondering… if we could do this again sometime" she asked me and I felt my heart stop

"you know what, if we meet again, I'll take you up on that offer" I told her knowing that I'll probably never see her again, but hoping a little that we will

She gave me a big smile "ok then next time"

I walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her smooth, soft cheek

"good bye, amu" and with that I left, back into my beloved cemetery with one thing constantly repeating in my mind

'_why do I feel so weird around her'_

* * *

**Koneko cat- ok so there it is, ikuto's starting to fall for amu**

**Amu- wait, you know what I just noticed**

**Koneko cat- what?**

**Amu- ikuto, utau, rima, and yaya are in this story, but where are all the other guys**

**Koneko cat- *looks around* you're right, well I'll fix that soon**

**Ikuto- oh come on, don't put them in there… you know what I got an idea, drop everyone else from the story except me and amu. Then just lock us in a room somewhere, and I'll take over from there**

**Koneko cat- tempting, but no**

**Ikuto- oh come on, you no fun anymore… what if you get lots of reviews on this story, then will you listen my ideas**

**Koneko cat- you know what, if I get up to 30 reviews before I put up my next chapter for this story, then I'll listen to one of your ideas**

**Ikuto- people please REVIEW, we need 15 more reviews so please REVIEW… do it for the lemon**


	3. i am back!

I AM BACK! sorry everyone who have been waiting, and probably gave up on me, i've been going through a lot of stuff, but now I am back and ready to start updating, I also will probably put up a couple more stories, but that will be after I update everyone.

Also I have been in a bit of a slump lately so don't expect long chapter yet, I am gonna start out with short chapters, like maybe one or two pages. I am setting this to my homepage that way I don't forget I have to update.

So everyone wish me luck!


End file.
